Light for the Dark Evangel
by akutare imma
Summary: Very few people know what really crawls within the Dark Evangel's heart
1. prologue

AN: I don't own negima. and Disgaea. And another anime/game i put the character on

___________________________________

"It's open. Lets continue?" says the girl with short dark hair.

"Yes. We're running out of time. There are only 15 minutes left" answers a boy with red hair who seems to have 10 years old.

"Hey! Don't walk around like you were the owners of the castle! How many times I have to say that?" says a girl with long blond hair with dark clothes.

"Don't worry. We won't touch anything anymore, okay?" said a girl with two braids, each one with a ribbon.

Then the small group moves through the room. The decoration of place is amazing. Furniture, carpets, paintings of the 16th century. Countless objects fill the room. Dolls of all kinds, crosses, stakes, spears and armors. The small group is taking some time to absorb all the information that are in front of them, then they notice something unusual.

On the opposite wall, there's a huge painting. A little 7 years old girl with blond hair and smiling is portrayed there. There were two people with her, a couple, probably her parents. It would be a really beautiful painting if it weren't for the dried blood over the parents.

Finally, they notice that they aren't alone in that room. There was another person staring at the same painting. He's wearing a hood covering his face, no one could recognize him. He was holding a weird staff which is wrapped by bandages. Finally the man notice the presence of the group in the room. He turns toward them and carefully stares at each one of them until he rest his eyes over the girl with long blond hair.

"Evangeline?" says the man with a hood.

"N-Nagi..."


	2. Strange Dream

AN: I don't own negima. and Disgaea. And another anime/game i put the character on

_____________________________________

In a small castle in Western Europe, a little girl was on her bed, witch was huge for her size. A man in his forties was sitting in the edge of the bed. The bedroom have two large windows and big red curtains of the highest quality.

- Hey uncle, what story you will tell me today? – ask the little blonde girl, with glowing blue eyes.

The man, dressed in noble clothes, smile and answered:

- The story I will tell you today, it's about one of my adventures in the northern fief. In this area, a little blonde girl have lose her parents due to a unknown disease. No one tried to help her, so she have to survive for herself. She tried working in a farm, but no one wanted her, the only survivor of the strange disease. Because no one accepted her, the only way to survive was stealing.

- Stealing? What's that? – ask the little girl, covering herself with a yellow blanket.

- Evangeline… stealing is a bad thing. It's taking things from someone without giving back.

- Then that means I steal from dad too? Today I take some cookies from a plate in the kitchen – answered the troubled girl, feeling guilty from her actions.

After seeing the girl reaction, the man laugh a little bit, before answer:

- No, no. You only take from your dad. This isn't stealing. But you have to remember to not eat these things before lunch, ok?

- Okay uncle! – answered the girl, smiling. Her smile can penetrate deeply in other people's hearts.

- Ok, now, let's go back to the story: one day, I was walking in the market, when I see three people assaulting the little girl. When I go stop them, they say that the girl steal some fruits from their stores. She was afraid, fearing for her life. So, I pay for the fruits and take her to my place, to treat her wounds.

- This girl… she was a bad person, uncle? – ask the girl, gripping tighter her blanket.

- Evangeline, it's not easy judge people when you first see them.

- But she wasn't stealing? Stealing isn't a bad thing? – ask the young lady, with her mind full of questions.

- Yes, stealing is a bad thing – the man smile, seeing how fast the girl learn about from just a small conversation – but she have her reasons. No one helped her when she needed, and she wanted to survive, no matter what. Well, while I treat her wounds in my place, she asked me why I helped a little thief like her. I simply answered her I helped her because I wanted to. It's my philosophy don't punish little kids. So, I asked her if she doesn't want to live with me. She happily said yes. So I created her to make her a beautiful lady. I taught her manners, discipline, arts… all that was necessary to become a lady. When she make eighteen, she met a young man around her age. They start talking and they fall in love with each other. The young man was a heir of a small fief. They marry each other.

- She was pretty, uncle? – ask the girl, while imagining a woman in a beautiful blue dress.

- Yes, she became a beautiful lady with golden hair. Honestly, even I wanted to marry her. – said the man, while laughing.

- After a few years, they have a daughter; she has golden hair from her mother and brown eyes from her father.

- Wow, this girl looked like me, then!

- Of course she will look like you. Because it was you. This history is from the time I see your mother when she was little, and helped her. She fell in love instantly when she knew my brother, you father.

Suddenly, the man pick something that was on the floor.

- What's wrong, uncle?

- Do you know what day is today, Evangeline?

- Yes, today is my tenth birthday! – the girl almost yell when she talk.

- Correct. And I brought a beautiful present for you.

The young lady almost cry from the joy. she ask what is the present. The man smile and answer:

- Immortality.

Suddenly, he gets up, while holding a dagger. The dagger has a curved blade, decorated with small gems. In the handle of the dagger has three small skulls. In the blade has a little of dry blood. Without awaiting a reply, he thrust the weapon in the chest of the trembling girl. The blade pass through the back of the girl. Blood start to flow. Her visions became more and more blurred. She see the evil smile of the man, enjoying the moment. Everything becomes dark.

- Are you okay, Master?

The girl suddenly gets up from her bed. She sweats a lot. Trembling of fear, she touch the wound in her chest, she doesn't see the wound anymore. Her clothes aren't soaked with her blood either. She looked around. She sees a small room, with lots of dolls. She looks to the green haired girl, dressed in a maid uniform, and answer:

- I'm fine, Chachamaru. You can leave now.

The girl stays for a moment, then leave.

- That dream again...

_____________________________

Another chapter. sorry for the delay. please review


	3. A Gift from the Dreams

Thanks for reading the fic this far!

Angelus-alvus – Thanks man, I hope you like the chapters

omegarulesall – I'm happy that you enjoy the fic

Xascul – Thanks! And we are both wrong about her color eyes. I see the ova ala alba again, and she has blue eyes in there. But thanks for the warning! If you haven't told me, I would never noticed.

Now, let's start the history again!

AN: I don't own Negima. and Disgaea. And another anime/game I put the character on

_____________________________________

"You can go now, Chachamaru."

The girl with green hair and maid outfit receive the order, then leaves.

The little blonde girl sat on her bed. She can still feel the sharp pain on her chest because of the dagger. The blood flowing rapidly. She closes her eyes to calm herself, but she can see every moment of the dream in the darkness. She open's her eyes. Her hands are soaked in a strange crimson liquid. She looks around. Two strangers are in the floor. Their throats are cut opened. She closes her eyes again, then open. The crimson liquid, the bodies in the floor. All disappeared.

"Why am I having these dreams?" – The little girl asks herself. In dejection, She stand up, then go out of the house. The sun is high in the sky. The birds are singing happily, like any normal day.

The girl wanders for a while in the school grounds, until she ran into a little boy with red hair:

"Sorry Master!" – The boy suddenly apologies. He carries a big staff in his back, wrapped in bandages.

"Hey, boya, you have training today! Don't forget! If you are only a second late, I'm going to suck all your blood as a punishment!"

The boy, after hearing the phrase his master just said, drops the staff on the ground. He felt his blood run cold. While imagining the punishment he would receive, the little girl speaks again:

"Even after I just said that, you're still here? Maybe it's better suck all your blood now."

Immediately, the boy takes his staff from the ground and starts to run with all his might, occasionally tripping in his own feet. The blond girl smiles a little, and continues her walk.

"Maybe I'll go a little easy on him today. He made me forgot the stupid dream I have today."

The rest of the day occurs as always. The little girl wander around school, take a nap in the roof of the school building, bullies some of her classmates. When the day is almost over, a guy in his thirties comes. He has short hair, glasses and a white suit.

"Evangeline, the Headmaster said he want to talk to you"

"What that old geezer want with me today, Takamichi?"

"I don't know. He only told me he need to talk with you right away"

With that settled, Evangeline goes to the office. She walks through many rooms to get there. She glances by some of them and saw many classes. Some students were learning History, others Japanese literature and she even passes by Negi's class.

When she gets there, Konoemon Konoe greets her with a big smile, but she remains silent. It was extremely bothersome for the dark evangel to simply obey what the principal asks her. However she couldn't deny that she could have fun once in a while like the time he asked her to save Negi and the other students during the field trip.

He offers her a cup of tea and she accepts grinning. After drinking a little, she ask why he called her.

"Well, since you are teaching my granddaughter magic, I thought I need to give you something. While I was cleaning some items, I found a flute. If I remember correctly, you know how to play it. Please, take it as a gift." – Konoemom smile, as he place the flute in the desk.

The flute is made of wood, and it has a red heart shaped gem attached into it. In the gem, it looks like it have some hole right in the middle of it.

"You called me only for this? Next time, call me only when it's something important." – The little girl takes the flute and immediately leaves the office. After all that trouble, the little girl decides to go back home, to wait for her pupil to arrive. In the way for her house, she encounters the green haired girl who lives with her.

Both girls were walking back to their house. They were both in silence. Neither Evangeline nor Chachamaru seemed to have any subject to talk about. Evangeline was tired because of the events that took place earlier. Chamaru wanted to please her master, but she couldn't compute a solution for her master. Most of that is because the little girl rarely talked about what bothered her to anyone.

When they arrived, the little red haired boy from before was already waiting for her master. Apparently, he was still afraid of the punishment he can receive.

"You're here early. Since you're here now, call the others. Today the training will be a little sparring with each other."

After receiving the orders, all of them enter the house, waiting for the rest of the group. The green haired girl make some tea for her master and pupil, in order to kill time. The little girl takes the flute and start looking at it. Even if it's a simple flute, it's still beautiful. She looks into the hole of the gem. Looking more closely, the hole has the shape of a keyhole.

"What a beautiful flute" – Speak the red haired boy.

"This is nothing of your business, boya! When are you going to call your idiotic friends!?"

Immediately, the boy take his cell phone and start calling his comrades.

While they wait for the others to come, the little boy and girl have a little talk about some theories about magic. After a little while, the others appear. A girl with two ponytails and eyes of different colors, a girl with black hair, tied in a ponytail in the left side of her head, carrying a huge sword, and a girl with brown hair, always smiling.

With the group assembled, they all go to the basement of the house. In there, there's the miniature of a tower. This is known as Evangeline Resort. When they come closer, they all disappear and reappear inside the tower. While they walk to the center of the tower, the little girl gives all the instructions of the training and makes the green haired girl watch the training.

"Master, you aren't going to stay here?" – ask the red haired boy.

"Not today. I'm a little tired. When I wake up, I'll continue the training." With all settled, the little girl goes inside the tower, in a big room. She lay down in the bed and closes her eyes. She stays a little in the darkness. When she opens her eyes, the darkness had turned into a sea of fire. A village surrounded by flames. The ground dyed in red. Bodies scattered all over.

The little blonde girl gives a devilish smile:

"Now, we are even." – She says.

_______________________________

Sorry for the bad English, and sorry for the delay (I'm not very good with writing)


End file.
